Light emitting diodes are widely used in consumer and commercial applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a light emitting diode generally includes a diode region on a microelectronic substrate. The microelectronic substrate may comprise, for example, gallium arsenide, gallium phosphide, alloys thereof, silicon carbide and/or sapphire.
Continued developments in LEDs have resulted in highly efficient and mechanically robust light sources that can cover the visible spectrum and beyond. These attributes, coupled with the potentially long service life of solid state devices, may enable a variety of new display applications, and may place LEDs in a position to compete with the well entrenched incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Gallium Nitride (GaN)-based LEDs typically comprise an insulating or semiconducting substrate such as silicon carbide (SiC) or sapphire on which a plurality of GaN-based epitaxial layers are deposited. The epitaxial layers comprise an active or diode region having a p-n junction which emits light when energized.
LEDs may be mounted substrate side down onto a submount, also called a package or lead frame (hereinafter referred to as a “submount”). In contrast, flip-chip mounting of light emitting diodes involves mounting the LED onto the submount with the substrate side facing up (i.e. away from the submount). Light may be extracted and emitted through the substrate. Flip chip mounting may be an especially desirable technique for mounting SiC-based LEDs. In particular, since SiC has a higher index of refraction than GaN, light generated in the active or diode region generally does not totally internally reflect (i.e. reflect back into the GaN-based layers) at the GaN/SiC interface. Flip chip mounting of SiC-based LEDs also can improve the effect of certain substrate-shaping techniques known in the art. Flip chip packaging of SiC LEDs may have other benefits, such as improved heat dissipation, which may be desirable depending on the particular application for the LED.
Because of the high index of refraction of SiC, light passing through an SiC substrate tends to be totally internally reflected into the substrate at the surface of the substrate unless the light strikes the surface at a fairly low angle of incidence (i.e. fairly close to normal). The critical angle for total internal reflection generally depends on the material with which SiC forms an interface. It is possible to increase the light output from an SiC-based LED by shaping the SiC substrate in a manner that limits total internal reflection by causing more rays to strike the surface of the SiC at low angles of incidence. A number of such shaping techniques and resulting devices are taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/057,821 to Slater et al, corresponding to U.S. Publication No. US 2002/0123164 A1, published Sep. 5, 2002, entitled Light Emitting Diodes Including Modifications for Light Extraction and Manufacturing Methods Therefor.
One potential problem with flip-chip mounting is that when an LED is mounted on a submount using conventional techniques, a conductive die attach material such as silver epoxy is deposited on the LED and/or on the package, and the LED and the submount are pressed together. This can cause the viscous conductive die attach material to squeeze out and make contact with the N-type substrate and/or layers in the device, thereby forming a Schottky diode connection that can short-circuit the p-n junction in the active region.
Metal-metal bonds formed by soldering, thermosonic scrubbing and/or thermocompression bonding are alternative attach techniques. However, tin (Sn) is a component of most types of solder, and migration of Sn from the bonded surface into the device can cause unwanted degradation of the device. Such migration can interfere with metal-semiconductor interfaces such as ohmic contacts and/or the function of metal-metal interfaces such as reflective interfaces that serve as mirrors.